


弥赛亚同人－珀锐：唯一人选

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kaidou Eiri & Mitsumi Haku, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku





	弥赛亚同人－珀锐：唯一人选

锐利总是抱怨为什么这个甜食控会是自己的弥赛亚，面对这个几句话就可以惹毛自己的搭档，锐利不知道吼过多少次更换弥赛亚的意见。但他内心清楚，只有珀才是自己弥赛亚的唯一人选，他也最明白对方悠哉下那份认真，因为对方是自己的另一半。  
如此抱怨的他还是会面对迷惘的珀大喊出“相信我！我是你的弥赛亚！”敌人面前珀是他的信念。  
少年的声音被枪声覆盖，身体倒下。  
“锐利？！”他听到珀回过神后声嘶力竭的喊声，只有珀最不希望他死去，所以他不会承认死亡。面对眼前紧缩眉头的青年，他知道以前的珀回来了。  
锐利虚弱的发自内心的微笑起来，“欢迎回来。”  
也许为了眼前的青年，为了自己唯一的弥赛亚，他会挡下所有的子弹吧。


End file.
